Stuffed
by Mango Splash
Summary: Just some small Fluffy-samaRin-chan fluff, if it could be called that. WARNING: CONTAINS OOCNESS I'm not very good at keeping characters in character...


Author's Rambling's: Muwhahaha!! ANOTHER fluffy ficcy between Fluffy-sama and Rin-chan! You know, I should probably be working on my other fics, but... I can't help it! These ideas keep swimming around in my head, calling to me! I... must... obey... Anyway, I've challenged myself again! This fic is going to be a bit longer than my other Fluffy-sama/Rin-chan fic, Nail Polish Perfection, but it's still going to be short and sweet! (Hopefully... ^-^U) Well, here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin sighed happily and flopped over onto her back. She had just finished off a HUGE yummy meal and she was sleepy, even though it was only midday. But who cared! After all, she had the whole day to just sit around and rela-  
  
"Rin, let's go."  
  
Rin moaned silently and rolled over onto her side, looking up at Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
"We're leaving right now?"  
  
"Yes, right now."  
  
Rin sighed, unhappily this time, and sat up. She as about to get to her feet when an idea came to her. She lay back down again, eagle spred on the ground and grinned up at her Fluffy-sama.  
  
"But I can't move! We'll have to wait until I can move!"  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama raised a delicate eyebrow and looked down at the little human girl that he had grown so fond of.  
  
"And why, may I ask, can't you move?"  
  
Rin-chan giggled and continued to stare up at the youkai.  
  
"I've eaten so much, that I can't move! I'm too heavy!"  
  
Sesshoumau sighed.  
  
"Then ride Ah-un. I never said you had to walk."  
  
"But if I can't move, how am I supposed to get to Ah-un? And even if I do get on him somehow, I won't be able to hold on, since I can't move!"  
  
Sesshoumau-sama had to hand it to her, she was pretty smart when she wanted to be.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
Rin stood up shakily, trying to make a big show of it so Sesshoumaru would get tired of her and just let her rest. When she did finally did get upright, she grinned proudly at Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
"I can stand, but that's about it!"  
  
"That's enough."  
  
The dog demon bent over and scooped her up in his good arm, shifting her a bit so she sat right in the crook of his arm.  
  
Rin squealed and wrapped her small arms around his and buried her face in his soft sleeve. THAT she had not been expecting. She wasn't saying she didn't like it, quite the opposite in fact, it's just she didn't think he would actually pick her up.  
  
With her head buried in his sleeve, Rin missed the soft smile that graced her Fluffy-sama's lips for a second as he walked passed a shocked Jaken.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-sama! Why didn't you just tell her to get up?! You know that little brat was faking it the whole time-"  
  
"Jaken?"  
  
"Y-yes M'lord?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Yes, M'lord."  
  
"And you might want to get on Ah-un."  
  
With the last sentence, the demon sped up and took off, leaving Jaken to hold on to Ah-un's reins for dear life while he followed his master.  
  
Rin, on the other hand, was having a great time holding on to Sesshoumaru- sama's arm and being pressed against his warm chest. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For pretending I couldn't get up and making you carry me..."  
  
He glanced down at her and Rin could have sworn she saw amusement flicker through his usually blank and indifferent gaze.  
  
"Does it make YOU happy to play around and be carried by me?"  
  
Rin nodded happily.  
  
"Yes! Playing is fun, and I love Seshoumau-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked a second at her confession. How could anybody love... me ...?  
  
"Then I don't mind it, just as long as it makes you happy."  
  
"Just being with my Sesshoumau-sama makes me happy..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! My second Fluffy-sama/Rin-chan ficcy is done! I hope you all liked it. Please review, even if it's just to give me some tips, pointers, or make corrections. I love to get better! ^-^ Well, 'til we meet again! Ja! 


End file.
